Numerous nitric oxide nucleophile complexes have been described, e.g. R.S. Drago, ACS Adv. Chem. Ser., Vol. 36, p. 143-149 (1962). Some of these complexes are known to evolve nitric oxide on heating or hydrolysis, e.g., T.J. Hansen, et al., IARC SCI. PUBL., Vol. 41, p. 21-29 (1982); and nitric oxide has been postulated to be identical to endothelium-derived relaxing factor (EDRF) which mediates the action of some vasodilators, R.M.J. Palmer, et al., Nature, Vol. 327, p. 524-526 (1987), as well as certain types of intercellular communication in the brain, J. Garthwaite, et al., Nature, Vol. 336, p. 385-388 (1988). The use of nitric oxide-primary amine complexes as biologically active agents has not been previously disclosed.